Pressure Of Command
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: When Captain Archer is assigned to escort a young prince to his coronation, the princes' regent turns out to be an obnoxious, overbearing, manipulative egotists who seems bent on insulting everyone especially Archer. Can Archer control his temper long en


ENTERPRISE  
"PRESSURE OF COMMAND"  
by J. B. Tilton  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
When Captain Archer is assigned to escort a young prince to his coronation, the princes' regent turns out to be an obnoxious, overbearing, manipulative egotists who seems bent on insulting everyone; especially Archer. Can Archer control his temper long enough to deliver the young prince without causing an interstellar incident?  
  
ONE  
  
Captains' personal log, supplemental: Admiral Carter has contacted me and given the Enterprise new orders. After months of negotiations, Earth has signed a treaty with the Nogallan Empire. The Nogallan Empire comprises some seven planets close to Earth and a treaty with them will help to insure safer passage for many freighters through their region of space.  
  
The Nogallans are about to seat a new emperor on the throne and the admiral has advised me that the Enterprise is to transport this young prince to his coronation. This seems like a waste of material and manpower to me. The Enterprise could better be utilized exploring regions of space unavailable to other Star Fleet vessels. However, the admiral has assured me that it is of the utmost importance to both the Earth government and the Nogallan Empire that the Enterprise transport the young prince.  
  
I have been instructed to provide every assistance possible to the prince and his regent. I am to do whatever I can to assist in the smooth transition of this prince to his new duties as emperor of some twenty seven billion citizens. While I don't necessarily agree with this assignment, I'll try to complete it as best I can.  
  
* * *  
  
The Nogallan shuttle arrived in the shuttle bay of the Enterprise. The planet they were currently orbiting was Nogalla III, the traditional home of the royal family of Nogalla. Once the formalities were out of the way, Captain Archer had ordered that the Enterprise set course for Nogalla Prime, the capital planet of the Nogallan Empire.  
  
The shuttle door opened and an older Nogallan stepped out alone. He was as tall as Archer, but considerably older. Nogallans' typically lived an average life span of three hundred years and this man was easily over two hundred years old. His shirt bore the crest of the Regent of Nogalla; the advisor to the royal family.  
  
"Welcome to the Enterprise, Regent," said Archer. "I'm Jonathon Archer, the captain. This is Sub-Commander T'Pol, my science officer and Lieutenant Commander Charles Tucker III, my chief engineer."  
  
Trip tugged uncomfortably at the collar of his dress uniform. They rarely wore them aboard the Enterprise, and Trip found them extremely uncomfortable. A stern look from Archer told him to just bear it. He stopped tugging and greeted the Regent.  
  
"Thank you, Captain," said the Regent. "I trust all the preparations I requested have already been seen to?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Archer. "The corridors are cleared of personnel so that the prince won't encounter any of my crew. His quarters are separate from the crews quarters so he won't have to be bothered by them. Honestly, Regent, this was not necessary. I can assure you that one word from me and none of my crew would bother the prince."  
  
"I prefer to err on the side of caution, Captain," said the Regent. "It's no reflection on you. I've been both father and mother to Prince Talon since his parents were killed in a shuttle accident when he was three. When it comes to his well being, I tend to be a bit over protective."  
  
"I quite understand, Regent," said Archer.  
  
"Please, call me Tabor," said the Regent. "While I have served the emperors of Nogalla for some seven generations, I am not of royal birth. Now, you must not speak to the prince unless he addresses you directly. Please be polite and courteous and address him as Sire, Your Highness, or Prince Talon. I realize that Earth has no royalty, but on Nogalla, it is expected during formal functions such as this."  
  
"Certainly, Tabor," said Archer. "We will do whatever we can to make the princes' stay as comfortable as possible."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," said Tabor. "Now, I will escort the prince out of the shuttle."  
  
He returned to the shuttle and a few minutes later he and a young man of about twenty five stepped out. The prince was taller than Archer, but only by a few inches. To Archer, he appeared to uncertain. As if he was stepping into an unfamiliar world for the first time.  
  
"Your Highness," said Tabor, "may I present Captain Jonathon Archer, Sub-Commander T'Pol, and Lieutenant Commander Tucker of the Earth ship, Enterprise."  
  
"I would like to thank you, Captain," said the young prince, "for agreeing to ferry my party and myself to Nogalla Prime. We have only had warp drive for a couple of decades and our ships do not equal the magnificence of the Enterprise."  
  
"It's our pleasure, Prince Talon," said Archer. "She is a fine ship. She's the only ship in the fleet that can achieve warp five."  
  
"Really?" questioned the prince. "I would love to see the engines. And to see the specifications for the ship."  
  
"I can have my engineer make them available to you," said Archer.  
  
"That won't be necessary," said Tabor gruffly. "His Highness has a great deal of preparation before we reach the home world. I'm afraid there will be little time for such frivolous activity."  
  
"But, Tabor," the young prince began to object.  
  
"I'm sorry, Your Highness," said Tabor sternly, "but you must be ready for your coronation. I'm afraid there just won't be time."  
  
"Very well," said the prince dejectedly. "I do hope you will be staying for the coronation, Captain. It promises to be quite a spectacle."  
  
"I'm afraid the Captain and his crew will not be able to attend," said Tabor. "Their duties and mission won't permit it. Now, Captain, if we could be shown to our quarters."  
  
"Certainly," said Archer. "Sub-Commander T'Pol will escort you. I'm afraid I'm needed on the bridge."  
  
"Thank you again," said Talon.  
  
T'Pol escorted the prince and his party to their quarters. As they left the shuttle bay, the prince began to ask one question after another about Vulcan society. T'Pol, patient as always, did her best to answer his questions. Tabor remained behind.  
  
"Captain, if I might ask a favor of you," said Tabor.  
  
"Certainly," said Archer. "I've been ordered to provide any assistance I can."  
  
"If you could use only your impulse drive during this trip, I'd appreciate it," said Tabor.  
  
"Why?" asked Trip. "Begging your pardon, sir. At warp five we can be at Nogalla Prime in twelve minutes. At impulse speed it will take us better than six days."  
  
"I am aware of that, Mr. Tucker," said Tabor. "But there are some last minute instructions the prince must be made aware of. They're rather involved and I'll need the time to make sure he's fully prepared for the coronation."  
  
"Very well, Tabor," said Archer. "I'll instruct our helmsman to use only the impulse drive."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," said Tabor.  
  
"I hope the prince will be able to join me for dinner this evening," said Archer. "Our chef has prepared one of his specialities. An Earth dish which I'm sure the prince would enjoy."  
  
"I suppose that would be agreeable, Captain," said Tabor. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must see to the prince."  
  
"Kind of a pushy fella, ain't he?" asked Trip after Tabor had left.  
  
"Yes, he is," said Archer. "But then, he's grooming a new emperor. Imagine the burden he must be carrying."  
  
"I suppose you're right," said Trip. "Now, Cap'n, if you don't mind. I'd like to get out of this monkey suit. They always make the collars too tight in these things."  
  
Archer just smiled as he went to his quarters to change into his normal duty uniform.  
  
TWO  
  
"So, Prince Talon," said Archer as they enjoyed their dinner, "it must be quite exciting to be the emperor or an entire people."  
  
"Very exciting, Captain," said Talon. "But it is also a great responsibility as well. I'll be making decisions that will affect twenty seven billion people. While our congress will handle many of the more mundane tasks, I will still be kept quite busy with some of the more important ones."  
  
"I understand a little of how you feel," said Archer. "Commanding the Enterprise is somewhat similar, although not on such a vast scale."  
  
"Surely, Captain," said Tabor, "you are not equating the command of a star ship to that of ruling an entire people? You have some eighty or ninety people here. Hardly similar to commanding an entire empire."  
  
"Tabor, there's no need to be insulting," said Talon. "I thing I understand what the captain means. Commanding people is always difficult."  
  
"I wasn't equating the two," said Archer, keeping his temper in check. "I just meant that command, no matter how many people you command, has similarities. But in all fairness, Tabor, it can be as difficult to command a star ship as an empire. My dealings with other races reflects on Earth. A misunderstanding could lead to conflict, which would affect the billions of Earth and her allies."  
  
"We've got a pretty good track record so far," said Trip. "Most of the races we've met have been pretty friendly. As eager to learn about us as we are about them."  
  
"I suppose there are some minor similarities," said Tabor.  
  
"Tabor, please," said Talon. "We're guests aboard Captain Archers' ship."  
  
"You Highness," said Tabor, "I have always strived to teach you that it is always best to deal with other in an honest way. I'm sure the captain appreciates that. I'm sure he wouldn't want me to simply exude platitudes to console him. Would that be a fair assumption, Captain."  
  
"Certainly," said Archer, trying to be as diplomatic as possible. "It's always best to deal with people honestly."  
  
"I understand your people have been without an emperor for many years," said T'Pol, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes," said Talon. "My father was the last emperor. When I was three years old, he and my mother were killed in a shuttle accident. Since I could not ascend to the throne until my twenty fifth birthday, a council was appointed to rule in my stead. Tabor has spent that time teaching me what I need to know to be emperor. I must admit, it all seems a bit overwhelming."  
  
"I'm sure His Highness will prove adequate to the task," said T'Pol. "Tabor seems to be an excellent teacher."  
  
"He is," said Talon. "Actually, I don't remember my father or mother all that well. I was so young when they died. Tabor has been both a father and mother to me since their deaths."  
  
"Well, Your Highness," said Archer, "I wish you the best of luck."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," said Tabor, answering for the prince. "This is a fascinating meal. What is the dish called?"  
  
"Fried chicken," responded Trip proudly. "It's not exactly a delicacy, but the chef prepares it even better than my own mama used to."  
  
"It's very good, Captain," said Talon. "Perhaps your chef could provide us with the recipe. I would like to enjoy this some more."  
  
"I'll ask him," said Archer. "But, Your Highness, it would require importing an Earth animal called a chicken."  
  
"I'm sure such matters are best left to the diplomats who handle such matters," said Tabor. "Sub-Commander, I see you are not enjoying this fine meal."  
  
"No, Regent," said T'Pol. "Vulcans do not eat meat. Also, it requires handling the chicken with ones' hands. Vulcans also do not touch food with their fingers."  
  
"I see," said Tabor.  
  
"I thought the prince might like a tour of the ship," offered Archer. "I can arrange it so contact with the crew is minimized. And I'm sure he'd enjoy seeing what the Enterprise has to offer."  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible," said Tabor. "The prince has many arrangements to take care of before the coronation."  
  
"Tabor," objected Talon, "all I'm doing is going over material I've been over a hundred times before. I don't think it would hurt to take out some time and look around the ship. Besides, I would really like to."  
  
"I'm afraid not, sire," said Tabor. "We appreciate the offer, Captain. I'm just afraid it will not be possible."  
  
"As you wish, Tabor," said Archer. "When we're finished with dinner, the chef has prepared a dessert that I think you'll really find enjoyable. It utilizes seven different kinds of chocolate. I'm glad he doesn't make them often or I might not fit into any of my uniforms."  
  
"Chocolate?" questioned the prince. "Sounds quite intriguing."  
  
"I'm afraid not, Your Highness," said Tabor. "It is getting late and you must really return to your studies. Captain, it was a most enjoyable dinner. I regret we will be unable to attend another, but the princes' time simply does not allow for it. Now, if you will excuse us, we should be getting back to our quarters."  
  
"Certainly, Tabor," said Archer. "Your Highness, it was a pleasure to meet with you. I hope your stay aboard the Enterprise will be an enjoyable one."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," said Talon, a bit disappointed. "I'm sure it will be."  
  
"That man is infuriating," said Trip after the prince and Tabor had left. "He treats the prince like he's some kind of incompetent. How does he expect that boy to run an empire if he won't even let him decide what to eat?"  
  
"As usual, Mr. Tucker," said T'Pol, "you make snap decisions based on very little information. As the Regent has explained, he is preparing the prince for his new station. That is no small task."  
  
"You might be right," said Archer, "but the prince is twenty five years old. And I don't see what harm a tour of the Enterprise would have done. The Regent needs to learn to ease up a bit or he's going to end up pushing Talon away from him."  
  
"He does seem to be overly protective of the prince," said T'Pol. "It is most illogical. After serving the royal family for seven generations, he should have learned that the prince must eventually begin to make his own decisions. However, it is not our place to judge the workings of another civilization."  
  
"We ain't judging the workings of another civilization," said Trip. "Just that overbearing Regent. It's almost like he wants to rule this Nogallan Empire through the prince by controlling what the prince does."  
  
"I am sure this is not the case," said T'Pol.  
  
"Well," said Archer, "whatever is going on, we'll be rid of it in a few days. I think I'm going to retire. I'll see both of you in the morning."  
  
"Captain," said T'Pol.  
  
"Night, Cap'n," said Trip.  
  
Archer left the dining room and went to his quarters.  
  
THREE  
  
For two days the Enterprise moved toward Nogallan Prime under impulse power. Travis sat at the helm bored most of the time. Traveling at impulse speed presented very little challenge to the helmsman. The deflector cleared most of the space rubble from the path of the ship and what the deflector couldn't handle, Travis found ridiculously easy to plot a course around.  
  
In those two days Archers' contact with the prince and his party produced the same results as before. No matter what he suggested to the prince, Tabor was always quick to jump in first. It was always the same thing. Not appropriate for a ruling monarch, or not enough time because of the princes' schedule, or something equally as noncommittal. The prince was visibly disappointed but always acquiesced.  
  
On the third day, Archer was sitting on the bridge when the turbolift doors suddenly opened. Talon peered out from the turbolift, sheepishly looking around the bridge.  
  
"Your Highness," said Archer, walking over to the turbolift, "welcome to the bridge. Frankly, I'm surprised to see you here. Tabor said you wouldn't have time to take a tour of the ship."  
  
Cautiously, Talon stepped out of the turbolift and looked around.  
  
"Tabor doesn't know I'm here," said Talon. "And please, call me Talon. Sometimes all that 'Your Highness' stuff gets to be a bit much."  
  
"I can understand that," said Archer.  
  
"Tabor is in your sickbay right now," said Talon. "He suffers from a congenital disease among my people and requires periodic treatment for it. It's not dangerous or anything, but it will keep him busy for a couple of hours. I thought I'd take the time to slip out and have a little look at the ship. If the offer is still open, Captain."  
  
"Playin' hookie," said Trip from his station, smiling. "I did that a time or two myself."  
  
"Hookie?" questioned Talon.  
  
"It's an Earth term," said Archer, smiling. "It means you're off doing something else when you're supposed to be in school. And, yes, the offer is still open. I'm very proud of this ship. She's a good ship and has a good crew. I'd be glad to show you around."  
  
Archer showed Talon around the bridge. He showed him each station, introducing him to the crew, and carefully explaining the function and capabilities of each station. He also let his crew explain how they performed their various tasks to give the young prince the sense that, if you have good people, you can usually just let them do their jobs. Something an emperor is going to have to do if he is to be an effective ruler.  
  
The prince was quite taken with Hoshi. Archer understood this very well. While considerably older than his communications officer, her attractiveness had not escaped his attention. Hoshi and Talon were closer to the same age and, presumably, would have much more in common than the prince would have with some of the older crew.  
  
Talon and Travis also seemed quite comfortable with each other. Travis' natural charm and ability to get along well with others helped put the young prince at ease. Soon, Talons' initial uneasiness was replaced by a sense of calm reassurance. He confessed that he felt a bit intimidated by all the complicate equipment on the bridge. But he was a quick study and was very soon understanding many of the operations of the bridge crew.  
  
"She has a maximum speed of warp 5," Archer told Talon. "I must confess, travelilng at that speed always amazes me. There was a time on Earth when few people ever believed we'd be able to reach the stars. Traveling at faster than light speeds seemed more of a dream than a reality."  
  
"I know the feeling, Captain," said Talon. "Not so long ago my own people felt that we would have to be resigned to visiting the few planets in our system. Traveling outside the confines of the system seemed unattainable. Now, with our own warp drive, many of my people will be able to visit places my ancestors only dreamed about."  
  
"And I'm sure they'll be able to travel even farther than that," said Archer. "When Dr. Cochran invented the first warp engine on Earth, he could only travel at warp one. It's taken us one hundred years to reach warp five, but I'm convinced we can go even faster. All it takes it time and the right people."  
  
"This is all quite intriguing," said Talon. "I'm not a scientist, but I do enjoy reading some of the less technical manuals involved with the warp theories. As emperor, I won't have much chance to travel among the stars. Still, it's kind of fun to imagine what it's like visiting other planets and other cultures."  
  
"It can be quite exhilerating," said Archer. "There are so many things to see and learn out here. I can't imagine doing anything else."  
  
"Captain," said Talon hesitantly, "would it be possible to actualy see the warp engines? I've never seen one before and I would very much like to."  
  
"I think that can be arranged," said Archer. "Mr. Tucker here, our chief engineer, can give you a complete tour of the engineering section. He should be able to answer any questions you might have on the subject."  
  
"That will be quite impossible," said an angry voice from the turbolift.  
  
Everyone turned to see Tabor standing in the turbolift. His hands were on his hips and a look of anger was on his face. He was staring directly at Archer.  
  
"Captain," said Tabor, "I believe my instructions were quite specific. His Highness is much to busy to bother with frivolous endeavors such as looking at engines and such. I am appalled that you would go behind my back and totally disregard my wishes so flagrantly."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Archer, trying to be diplomatic, "it's not like that at all."  
  
"Isn't it?" demanded Tobin. "I believe I specifically said that the prince would not have time for any tours. And I find him here on the bridge with you totally disregarding my instructions. This is not going to sit well with Star Fleet Command, I can assure you of that, Captain."  
  
"Tobin, please," said Talon, interceding for Archer, "it didn't happen that way. I came up here on my own. The captain was just kind enough to comply with my request for a tour of the bridge. He's not at fault here."  
  
"He's the captain of this ship, Your Highness," said Tobin. "As such, he is ultimately responsible for everything that happens on this ship. Isn't that the rationale of your Star Fleet, Captain?"  
  
"Actually, yes," said Archer. "I didn't mean any disrespect, Tobin. And I certainly didn't mean to go against your wishes. I just thought that . . . ."  
  
"No, Captain, you didn't think," said Tobin. "Your Highness, if you will return to our quarters, you must complete your studies. We have very little time left before we reach Nogalla Prime."  
  
"But Tobin," the prince began to protest.  
  
"Please, sire," said Tobin. "And Captain, you can rest assured you have not heard the last of this matter."  
  
Dejectedly, Talon entered the turbolift and he and Tobin returned to the quarters they shared on the Enterprise.  
  
"That fella can be real testy," said Trip.  
  
`"I'm sure he's only looking out for the best interest of the prince," said Archer.  
  
"Curious, however," said T'Pol. "His reaction. Even after Talon accepted responsibility for the actions, Tobin still held you responsible. I do not understand his reaction. Tobin struck me as being a very logical individual. It is curious that he should hold you responsible for something which someone else has taken the blame for."  
  
"He was angry," said Archer. "Guess I can't blame him. He thought I had deliberately ignored his wishes. I think I'd better go down and have a talk with Tobin. Try to straighten things out."  
  
"Is that wise, Captain?" asked T'Pol. "In his current state, I doubt if Tobin would look favorably on anything you have to say."  
  
"I have to try, T'Pol," said Archer. "This could hurt relations between Earth and Nogalla. That wasn't my intentions. I'm sure I can make Tobin understand that what happened here was simply a misunderstanding that won't happen again."  
  
"Better take a phase pistol with you sir," said Travis. "That Tobin looked like he was ready to strangle you with his bare hands."  
  
"I'll be fine, Mr. Mayweather," said Archer. "What's our ETA to Nogalla Prime?"  
  
"Just about fifty two hours, sir," said Mayweather.  
  
"Very well," said Archer. "Steady as she goes. If I'm needed, I'll be in the princes' quarters. T'Pol, the bridge is yours."  
  
T'Pol moved to the command chair while Archer went to perform the very unenviable task of trying to clean up the mess he had just gotten them in to.  
  
FOUR  
  
Archer entered the princes' quarters. Tobin was in the room holding a book which Archer didn't recognize. The prince, presumably, was in another room of the quarters continuing with his preparations to become emperor.  
  
"What is it, Captain?" demanded Tobin, anger still in his eyes.  
  
"I was wondering if we might talk this out," said Archer. "Clearly there's been a misunderstanding. I apologize for any inappropriate behavior on my part or that of my crew, but I don't want this to affect the relationship between our two governments."  
  
"You mean you'd like to save your precious career," returned Tobin.  
  
"I must admit," said Archer, "I'm not looking forward to explaining any of this to Star Fleet Command, that's true. But I genuinely would like to clear the air. I never meant to go against your wishes. But when the prince came to the bridge, of his own accord, I might add, I didn't see any harm in taking a few minutes to show him how things worked."  
  
"After I had specifically instructed you not to," Tobin shot back.  
  
"Okay," said Archer, "it was bad judgement on my part. I'll admit that. I should have listened more closely to your desires and . . . ."  
  
"Not desires, Captain," said Tobin, "instructions. There's a difference. As a star ship captain I would think you'd know the difference. Clearly, Star Fleets' decision to place you in command of this vessel was a mistake. Which I'm sure Admiral Carter will agree with once I've lodged a formal complaint with your government. You're not fit to command a star ship or any other ship for that matter."  
  
"Okay, that's enough," said Archer, his anger beginning to flair. "I'll admit I might have use poor judgement in giving the prince a tour of the bridge. But that doesn't give you the right to cast aspersions on me personally or on my command. I'm a good officer and a good commander. My record will attest to that."  
  
Prince Talon stepped to the doorway of the room watching the two men. Both glanced at him for a second, then returned their gaze to each other.  
  
"That's a matter of opinion, Captain, " said Tobin. "Your handling of this situation would suggest otherwise. While there is not sufficient time to do so now, once the coronation is complete, I will file a formal protest with Earth specifically directed at you."  
  
"Tobin," said Talon, stepping into the room, "I don't think that's necessary. The captain was just trying to be accommodating. We can't fault him for that."  
  
"Your Highness," said Tobin, "this does not concern you. It is a matter between the captain and myself. Please, return to your studies."  
  
"It's because of me," said Talon. "That does concern me. And I don't think a formal protest is warranted. The captain has done nothing wrong."  
  
"That's a matter of opinion," said Tobin, glaring back at Archer. "One I do not share. At any rate, once the coronation is complete, I am going to file a formal complaint. I intend to see that you, Captain Archer, are relieved of command of this vessel. And if at all possible, I'll see that you are discharged from Star Fleet as unfit."  
  
"You're welcome to try," said Archer, his temper flaring to full. "My record shows that I'm a good officer and a good commander. And I think it will take more than the word of one overbearing disgruntled diplomat to undo all of that. Go ahead. Give it your best shot."  
  
"You might sing a different tune when the full force of the Nogallan Diplomatic Corps is thrown behind that complaint, Captain," said Tobin. "I assure you, your government isn't going to risk the entire treaty over the career of one captain."  
  
"Enough!" shouted Talon. "That's enough, Tobin. Once the coronation is complete, I will be emperor. Any complaints involving the Nogallan government will be my responsibility. And as I said, there is no need to file such a complaint. Captain Archer has done nothing wrong."  
  
"I disagree, sire," said Tobin. "He disregarded the desires of an official envoy of our government. We cannot allow this . . . ."  
  
"No, Tobin," said Talon. "That's not going to happen. What's happened to you lately? You used to be one of the most caring, most understanding people I ever knew. After my parents died, you took me in as your own son. You taught me everything I know. Everything I would need to know to be emperor. But lately you've changed.  
  
"There will be no complaint against the captain or this ship. I know you don't agree with that position, but that's the way it will be. I can't have you throwing our weight around for anything as trivial as a disagreement like this. You've been as much a father to me as anyone could be, Tobin. And I love you dearly. But I simply cannot allow this to continue."  
  
Archer was listening to Talons' words, but he was watching Tobins' face. Instead of showing anger, Tobin was smiling from ear to ear. It was a smile that Archer had seen many times in his life. Mostly from his own father. It was a smile of intense pride.  
  
"Finally," said Tobin, all anger gone from his voice. "You do not know how long I've waited for this moment."  
  
"You did that intentionally," said Archer. "You provoked him by attacking me."  
  
"You did?" questioned Talon. "Why, Tobin? Why would you do such a thing?"  
  
"I'd like to know the answer to that question myself," said Archer, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Captain, I apologize for the way I've treated you and your crew," said Tobin. "But it was necessary." He turned to Talon. "Talon, I never had a son of my own. But I couldn't love you more if you were my own son. I've taught you everything I know. And, as you said, I've taught you everything I could to make you a good emperor.  
  
"But there was one thing I couldn't teach you. That no one could teach you. I've taught you to see beyond the flattery that many will lay upon you. I've taught you to distinguish the difference between those who are truly your friends, and those who only seek to further their own ends by pretending to be your friends.  
  
"But the one thing I couldn't teach you was to stand up for yourself. To stand up to a bully, I believe the humans call it. I could teach you everything to do in such situations, but that would all be useless unless you had the courage to do it. You can't teach courage. It comes from the inside. I had to bring that courage out in you."  
  
"I don't understand," said Talon. "How did attacking Captain Archer and his crew do that?"  
  
"I think I can explain that," said Archer. "Sons idolize their fathers. They think their fathers can't do anything wrong. But there comes a time when a man has to stand up for himself. Even against his own father. Many men never learn to do that. If you are to be a good emperor, you had to learn to stand up to those who would oppose you. Even someone who you looked up to as a father."  
  
"Yes," said Tobin. "I knew that if I could get you to stand up to me, then you could stand up to the political leaders of Nogalla. Many will try to persuade you with pretty words or praise or false friendships. That, I know, you can guard against. I've taught you how.  
  
"But others will try to intimidate you. Especially when you first take the throne. You're young and you will seem to be easy to bully and manipulate. I knew that if you could find the courage to stand up to me, after everything we've been through, you'd have the courage to stand up to them. Now, you are truly ready to be emperor. There's nothing else I can teach you, Talon. You don't need me anymore."  
  
'You're wrong there, my old friend," said Talon. "I need you now more than ever. I need your strength, your wisdom, your friendship. I need people around me I can trust. And there's no one I trust more than you. We may not always agree on things. But I know that you will always have what's best for me and Nogalla at heart. I know I will be a good emperor, you saw to that. But with you, I think I can be a great one."  
  
"Tobin," said Archer, "I'd say you taught him better than even you realized."  
  
"So it seems," said Tobin. "Captain, there will be no complaint to Star Fleet. There never was going to be. I hope you understand about my actions. And the things I said. Admiral Carter was right about you."  
  
"What about?" asked Archer.  
  
"He said you could be headstrong," said Tobin. "He also said that if I pushed you far enough, you'd push back. I knew then that if I pushed you unreasonably, Talon would see that. I had hoped it would help him find the courage to stand up to me.  
  
"It would seem," said Archer, "that your little ploy worked quite well. And your apology is accepted. I guess I can understand the situation you were in. It's not easy grooming someone to be ruler of an entire empire."  
  
"You don't know the half of it," said Tobin. "Now, Captain, if His Highness is still interested, I believe you offered a tour of your magnificent ship."  
  
"I'm still very interested," said Talon. "But what about my studies?"  
  
"I think you've studied enough," said Tobin. "I suggest you just relax and enjoy the rest of the trip. It will be too soon that the mantle of responsibility is going to be laid on your shoulders and you may not get another chance like this very soon."  
  
"Okay," said Archer smiling, "if I remember correctly, Prince Talon expressed a desire to see our engineering section. And tonight, I'm going to have the chef prepare that chocolate dessert I told you about."  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Tobin. "With His Highnesses permission."  
  
"Can I ask one favor?" asked Talon.  
  
"Certainly," said Archer. "Whatever it is, we'll do our best to accommodate His Highness."  
  
"Can we drop the 'His Highness' for the time being," said Talon. "For once, I'd just like to be plain old Talon."  
  
"I think that can be arranged easily," said Archer.  
  
Tobin just smiled at Talon. He would make a fine emperor. A fine emperor, indeed.  
  
"Captain, may I ask one last favor?" asked Talon.  
  
"Certainly, Your . . . Talon," said Archer.  
  
"Would it be possible," said Talon, "for Hoshi to join us for dinner?"  
  
"I'll ask her," said Archer. "I think she might be able to break away long enough for that.  
  
The three men left the quarters for the long delayed tour of the ship. Captain Archer knew the rest of this assignment was going to be much more enjoyable than the beginning had been.  
  
THE END  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a variety of shows and subjects at http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post your stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
